1. Field of the invention
This invention relates generally to devices for use in cooking foods which are normally fried and specifically in a rotatable spatula structure which may pick up food and turn the same over for redepositing upon the original cooking surface, or may be used as a cooking structure in and of itself.
2. Description of the prior art
A common problem of well-known type devices for flipping over items of food being cooked is that they normally do not provide structure to prevent the items of food from sliding off a side edge of the structure.
Another problem of known type devices is that they are primarily designed for cake type food items such as pancakes, and the like. They are not generally designed for cooking hamburgers, eggs, and the like.
Another problem of known type devices is that they are unduly complicated and expensive to purchase initially as well as requiring a fair amount of maintenance.
A further problem of known type devices is that they are not designed for the cooking of items of food directly upon or within the structures themselves.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.s. pat. No. 1,553,289 issued Sept. 8, 1925 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,575,275 issued Mar. 2, 1926 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 1,897,999 issued Feb. 21, 1933 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,033,635 issued Mar. 10, 1936 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,397,665 issued Apr. 2, 1946 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,601,360 issued June 24, 1952 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 3,761,120 issued Sept. 25, 1973.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.